


Kinktober 2020: Nipple Clamps, Vibe

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2020, Labia Clamps, Nipple Clamps, clit stimulator, dildo, no pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Liv and Amanda and a couple of surprises.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Nipple Clamps, Vibe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LEArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/gifts).



"I have a surprise for you," Liv says as she slowly pulls her fingers out of Amanda's cunt. 

Amanda bucks her hips and groans. "I'm so close," she says. "Liv."

"I know," Liv says, idly licking her fingers clean. She leans over Amanda to reach into the drawer of her nightstand and shivers when Amanda takes full advantage and rubs her fingers over Liv's cunt. Liv drops onto her elbows, gasping at the wet friction. 

"Sit on my face," Amanda says, grabbing at Liv's hip, trying to move her. 

"Later," Liv replies, getting her hands back under her. She shifts her hips so Amanda's hand slips from her cunt and slides down her thigh. She gets the drawer open and pulls out the new toys. 

"Oh," Amanda breathes when Liv holds up the nipple clamps. Rather than the usual chain, the clamps are attached to one another with pinkish beads. "Wait. Why are there four clamps?"

Liv grins and shifts so she's straddling Amanda's lap, tucking the second surprise under a fold in the comforter. "Well, you know what two of them are for." She leans down and licks Amanda's nipples, then pulls at each one for a moment. Amanda groans and presses into the feeling. Liv opens the clamps and teases Amanda by closing them slowly. 

Amanda groans and touches her fingertips to the clamps, tracing her fingers over the beads until she reaches the point where they met and then split into two other chains. "That leaves the two I'm curious about."

Liv shifts down so she's resting on Amanda's thighs and drags her fingers from Amanda's navel down to her slit. She uses her thumb to press one side of Amanda's labia open. When she picks up one of the lower clamps, Amanda gasps in realization. 

"Oh, shit. Fuck. Do it," Amanda says. She tries to buck her hips, but Liv's weight on her thighs holds her in place. "Fuck. Do it. Please. Please."

"I love when you beg," Liv says, smiling at Amanda as she places the first clamp. She teases Amanda's other labia with the last clamp, running the closed seam of it up and down Amanda's skin before she sets it in place as well.

Amanda tangles her fingers in the length of beads connecting the two sets of clamps and pulls lightly. She breathes out hard and bites her lip, eyes closing. "Oh, fuck."

Liv looks at Amanda's spread cunt and skims a knuckles over Amanda's clit. "I knew you'd look gorgeous in these."

Amanda shivers and rolls a few of the beads between her fingers. "Fuck, Liv, touch me. Please."

Liv reaches under the fold of the comforter and pulls out her second surprise. "Just a minute," she says. "One last thing."

Amanda's eyes widen as she takes in the toy. It's a curved dildo with a clit stimulator. "Is that the sucking one?"

"It is," Liv says. She leans over and turns it so Amanda can see the tiny, round crevice in the clit stimulator arm. "Just like your other one, only this one fucks you, too."

Amanda tries to open her legs, but Liv is still on her thighs. "Liiiv."

Liv makes a show of inspecting the toy, then lifts up just enough for Amanda to open her legs a few inches. "Fast or slow?"

"I don't care," Amanda says, breathless with excitement. "Just push it into me and get me off."

Liv laughs and rubs the dildo up and down Amanda's wet slit. She presses lightly, drinking in the quiet gasp and moan Amanda makes as she pushes the dildo deeper. Liv bends down to check the position of the clit stimulator and kisses low on Amanda's belly, dragging her mouth back and forth between the strings of beads that connect the labia clamps to the main string of beads. 

"Okay," Liv says a moment later, shifting so she's on her knees between Amanda's legs. "Are you ready?"

"Do it. Do it. Do it."

Liv meets Amanda's gaze as she presses the button to start the dildo. Amanda lets out a high-pitched whine, and her back arches up off the bed. Liv grabs the backs of Amanda's knees and pushes her legs up until she can rest them over her shoulders. She shifts forward, reaching down to separate her lips so she can press snugly against the base of the dildo. The vibration there is lesser than what Amanda is feeling, but it's enough stimulation for Liv to rub against it, which causes the dildo to rock a bit deeper into Amanda.

"Oh, holy shit," Amanda says at Liv's first thrust. "Oh, fuck."

Liv leans in, slowly wrapping her fingers around the single string of beads that joins all the clamps. Amanda's breath stutters when Liv tugs lightly, and she groans when Liv lets go. 

"Don't be a tease," Amanda says, breathless. "Give it to me."

Liv rubs her cunt up and down the base of the vibrator and watches the way Amanda's eyes glaze over. She's close again. Liv's not far behind her. She takes the beads in hand again and tugs a second time, pulling up slowly to give Amanda a long, long moment of build just like she likes. 

Amanda yells, back coming off the bed again. She presses her hands low on her stomach, then reaches up and grips Liv's wrist, stopping her from relieving the pressure. "Just a--just--I just--"

Liv slips her free hand between Amanda's legs, slowly sliding a finger in alongside the dildo. 

"FUCK." Amanda yells, and her whole body shakes as she whines and clenches and comes hard. 

Liv keeps pressure up on the dildo but slowly lets go of the beads, splaying her hand over Amanda's torso when Amanda lies back against the sheets and heaves in air. 

"Clit--" Amanda cuts off, reaching down and dislodging the sucking stimulator off her clit. She strokes two fingers over herself and shivers at the feeling. 

Liv takes her cunt off the base of the vibrator and presses the button to turn it off. She leaves it in Amanda as she lowers Amanda's legs and then reaches down to open the clamps on Amanda's labia.

"Ahh," Amanda huffs, squirming as Liv rubs lightly on the spots where the clamps had held on. "Pins and needles."

Liv ducks her head and kisses each labia, then slowly takes the dildo out nuzzles as softly as possible against Amanda's clit.

Amanda makes a pleased sound. Her eyes are half-closed when Liv meets her gaze. "You didn't come," Amanda says. 

Liv gathers the clamps and extra lengths of beaded string in one hand and pools it all between Amanda's breasts. "You wanted me to sit on your face," Liv says. "Do you want the nipple clamps off?"

"While you sit on my face? Absolutely not." Amanda says. She pushes her hair off her face and makes grabby hands at Liv as Liv laughs and makes her way up the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
